Makeover Denied!
09:02 GA: Rita nearly bumps into her. "Whoops! Oh, golly, I'm so sorry! What a klutz, hahah!" 09:02 GA: "Ah, Duck, was it?" 09:03 AC: And Duck nearly jumps out of her skin. "Uawh!! Uh, uh yes?" 09:03 AC: She has no idea who this uh. Troll.. was. 09:03 GA: "Oh, excuse my manners! I'm Rita Aesona. We, ah, didn't quite speak at the dinner!" 09:04 GA: "You're gettin' married to my dad, aintcha?" 09:05 GA: "Because congrats, sweetie!!!" 09:05 AC: "O-oh that's right. Um. Yes I'm uh... Tutu I guess... Uuum yes?" Duck brightens up at the mention of Nyarla. 09:05 GA: "So nervous!" She giggles. "I s'pose that's to be expected!" 09:06 AC: She takes a half step back, pulling at her sleeves and ducking her head down. "Uum I guess yea." 09:07 GA: "Dearie me! Are you getting cold feet?" 09:08 GA: "Why, this is the msot enticing opportunity anyone could have! To become a member of the Aesona family!" 09:09 GA: "...And, I guess, uh... to become my step-mom? Huh." 09:10 AC: "N-no!!" she looks quite alarmed. "I'm not, I'm backing I. Marying Ny- the Autocrat is really.. exciting," she blushes and looks down a small smile on her face. 09:10 AC: "I'm just not good with people." 09:10 GA: "Oh! Goodness gracious, how rude of me!" 09:10 GA: "Social anxiety is an incomparable trouble!" 09:12 AC: "Uuum, yes," Duck looks a little taken aback by Rita's speech. 09:13 GA: "Sorry, I don't know why I'm being so hyperbolic and weird." 09:13 GA: "I just feel UNPARALLELED EXCITEMENT about your upcoming wedding!!! Do you have a dress picked out?!" 09:13 AC: "It's alright, um it's normal in courts isn't it? To speak like that - uuuuh," Ducck looks tot he side thinking. 09:14 AC: "Maybe? I think they're picking it for me." 09:14 GA: "Actually, I'm new here!" 09:14 GA: "Well, not *new* new." 09:14 GA: "Only been here a few years! I'm from an orphanage." 09:15 GA: "But not as, like, an orphan!" 09:15 GA: "My mother was the... the orphan... keeper?" 09:15 GA: "...And my dad is the Autocrat!" 09:15 AC: "Oh. Um.. why were you kept there so long then shouldn't you have been here?" Duck looks concerned. 09:16 GA: "Oh, you know!!! He's a busy man!!!!!" She has an overbearingly wide smile. 09:16 GA: Her eyes are screaming for help just a little bit. 09:19 AC: Duck frowns slightly, hesitantly reaching out to Rita. "..are you alright?" 09:19 GA: "Hahah, I'm feeling absolutely radiant today." 09:20 GA: This seems more genuine! Somewhat! 09:20 GA: "Ooh, do you have a WEDDING THEME picked out???" 09:21 AC: Duck pulls back though she still looks concern.ed "Um, I think they're taking care of that too.." 09:21 GA: "Aw, what?" 09:21 GA: "You're not gonna get to choose ANYTHING about the wedding?" 09:21 GA: "Oh, of course. Must be one of these POLITICAL SITUATIONS." 09:21 GA: "Do you even get to choose your bridesmaids??" 09:22 AC: She shrugs. "I guess.. I'm mostly in lessons right now.. Um. That's a no, also I tihnk." 09:22 GA: "How. UNREFINED. I swear, trolls have NO idea how to do a wedding!" 09:23 GA: "Why, if it were up to me, you would have the most SPLENDIFEROUS wedding of all time!" 09:24 AC: "Is splendiferous a word?" 09:25 GA: "Oh, honey, words are as real as the confidence behind them!" 09:26 GA: "...Also, yes, I believe it is from some british tv show." 09:26 AC: There's a moment of silence before Duck laughs. "Well that certainly makes sense I guess..." 09:26 AC: She sudddenly looks a little wistful.. 09:28 GA: "Hahah... you watch a lot of british tv or something?" 09:29 AC: "No, um. No I just. Miss my friend? Um," Duck looks a little sadder, "He was a lot more confident than me..." 09:29 GA: "O-oh... I'm so sorry!" 09:29 GA: "Where's your friend gone off to?" 09:30 GA: "Or are they...?" 09:31 AC: "No! They, well do you remember the boy that was with me um at dinner? He. Well the Autocrat had him put in the dungeon for safety but..." 09:31 AC: "I've known him for so long it's really lonely without him...?" 09:31 GA: "Good gosh!" 09:31 GA: "The dungeon?" 09:31 GA: "Hoo boy." 09:31 GA: "That is... exactly the opposite of magnificent!" 09:33 AC: "Yea it really is," Duck pulls on her sleeves, "But the other trolls I guess would hurt him?" 09:34 GA: "Oof." 09:34 GA: "Well, if you need a friend, I'm always here!" 09:34 GA: "And... will soon be your step-daughter, which, again, is kind of weird?" 09:35 GA: "No offense or anything." 09:35 GA: "Just, like, whaaaat? Haha" 09:35 AC: She smiles, a little shy and laughs nervously at the second part, "Um. I'd rather we just think of each other as friends... um." 09:35 AC: "We can ignore the uh. Step daughter thing." 09:35 GA: "Okay Mom" 09:36 GA: "Too early in the relationship for uncomfortable jokes?" 09:36 AC: Duck hides a smile behind her hands. "Maybe? I can't tell. But better to skip being uncomfortable I think..." 09:37 GA: "Pshh, yeah, who needs discomfort! The world is too DAZZLING to be mildly unnerved!" 09:39 AC: "Mmmaybe? It's. I guess it has been a little dazzling since I left the compound." Duck looks around at the castle walls. 09:39 GA: "That's fair! I sure was, uh... I sure- it sure was different coming here! Mhm!" 09:40 AC: "It was the first time I was out of the compound I think.." 09:40 AC: "I wasn't let out much.. none of us were." she makes a face 09:40 GA: "Oh, yeah, same with my orphanage." 09:41 GA: "Hahah, it was netflix, and... and more netflix! The whole time!" 09:41 AC: "I wonder why.." Duck scratches her head, "Um, yea I. Don't think we got Netflix." 09:41 AC: "There was just a lot of military stuff uumm." 09:41 GA: "What? No way." 09:41 AC: "Did you want to go somewhere other than the hall..?" 09:42 GA: "Oh." 09:42 GA: "Uh..." 09:42 GA: "Wanna see my room?" 09:42 GA: "It's not the MOST pristine, but... it's a home!" 09:42 AC: "I didn't have to do military stuff but um.." she pulls at her fingers, "Oh. Sure!" 09:43 GA: Rita leads Duck to her room, chittering on about how 'dirty' it is. When they arrive, it is, in fact, extremely clean, and the colors are coordinated nice, and shit. 09:44 AC: "If this is... your definition of dirty um... What's clean?" 09:44 GA: "Ohhhh, you flatter me!" 09:46 AC: Duck smiles. "Did you decorate it yourself?" 09:46 GA: "Of course!" 09:46 GA: "Well, some of the tapestries were gifts, of course." 09:47 AC: "I'm really um impressed.. Do you think you could help me decorate mine um.. if it's not.. already..." 09:47 GA: "Sure thing!! I love interior decorating. Gotta make a hive a home!" 09:47 GA: "What's your style?" 09:47 GA: "You going for that elegant look, or the funky, or punky?" 09:50 AC: "I. I don't kno! A lot of um, what was in my room back at the compound was. Stuff... I collected. Yarn and um clothes.. dancing stuff.." 09:50 AC: "I don't think I have a style. 09:54 GA: "Oh, the fun sort of, miscellaneous style." 09:54 GA: "We can work it!" 09:55 GA: "I'm sure no expense will be spared on the Regent's wife-to-be!" 09:56 GA: "Not that I plan on buying you tapestries made of pure gold." 09:56 AC: "Uuuuh some expense shooould. Be spared," Duck winces though she smiles, "There's a lot we should be doing for the war.." 09:57 GA: "Of course, of course. No need for bourgeoise displays of wealth." 09:57 GA: "Still, your room shall be EXCELLENT!" 09:59 GA: "By the way, what's your chumhandle? If you have one, I mean?" 10:00 AC: "Oh uh. adumbrateCoruscation. 10:00 GA: "Nice! I'm genialActress." 10:01 AC: "Okay I'll remember that," she smiles. "Glad you uh.. ran into me." 10:01 GA: "Yeah! Glad I ran into you, too!" 10:01 GA: "I am SO in the market for friends." 10:02 GA: "Not that I haven't befriended every soul in this palace!" 10:02 GA: "I just think it's important to be open to new experiences!" 10:05 AC: "Uuum, well there's a lot.. I'll be experiencing I guess.." she blushes and looks nervous. 10:06 GA: "Of course!" 10:06 GA: "Don't worry, I can help you get accustomed to the tumultuous life of the palace!" 10:07 AC: "Thanks Rita.. Hey um. Isn't there a Heiress here..? Though. The Autocrat said she was.. no she was away?" 10:07 AC: Duck frowns. 10:07 AC: "She's bad uum." 10:08 GA: "Er..." 10:08 GA: "Yeah! She's... I think out right now, but, she's nice!" 10:09 AC: "I thought the Autocrat said soemthing um.. about mind.. control? I think." Duck looks confused. 10:10 GA: "Hmm m m m" 10:10 GA: "Nope, I don't recall ever hearing anything about that! No siree!" 10:10 GA: "I mean, what is this, science fiction? Hahah" 10:11 AC: "Oh, um," Duck taps her chin. "I wanted to talk to her um.. Maybe.. uh. We could reach an aggreement. Or something um." 10:11 AC: "I guess if she's nice to you then... does she have a handle?" 10:12 GA: "Oh, I don't remember it at the moment." 10:12 GA: "When she gets back, you should definitely chat with her." 10:12 GA: "She's very nice." 10:12 AC: Duck looks a little dissappointed, "I was planning on it. Mm." 10:13 AC: "I don't um. Uuum I don't want to cause problems.. I. I'm not sure I was supposed to be asking about her..." 10:13 GA: "Uh... I don't know if there's rules about asking about people." 10:14 AC: "Well the Autocrat made it sound really serious, and she sounded so tempermental.. That's why he wanted us to have the wedding before she came back." 10:14 GA: "Ah." 10:14 GA: "Hm. Well. I have no comment on this situation!" 10:14 GA: "I guess I just... don't know her that well!" 10:15 AC: "Oh okay, maybe we both could talk to her.. together?" She sounds a little hopeful. 10:15 GA: "Ah... sure, maybe!" 10:17 AC: Duck smiles. "So um, did you have any.. scrapbooks or anything?" 10:18 GA: "SCRAPBOOKS?" She brightens to 100%... bright...nesss. "My scrapbooking game is UNEQUALED! Unparalleled! Second to NONE!" 10:18 GA: "Actually, I just use Instagram." 10:18 GA: "We could take a selfie, if you want to be some sort of vain stereotype girl with me." 10:19 AC: "Um sure I've never. Taken a selfie before??" 10:20 GA: "Uhh" 10:20 GA: "Okay!" 10:20 GA: "Do you... not have a phone...?" 10:21 AC: "I uh. Yea but I never. Took a selfie before.. we had our own internal network at the compound so.." Duck pulls on her hood strings. 10:21 GA: "Oh, darn!" 10:21 GA: "Wow." 10:21 GA: "You poor, poor soul." 10:22 GA: Rita pulls out her PINK PHONE! 10:22 GA: "We're doing this, girl! We're making this hapen!" 10:22 GA: She strikes a cute pose with Duck. 10:23 AC: "O-oh okay.. uh." Duck's face is incredibly red.She smiles shyly at the phone. 10:23 GA: "Aww, you don't have to take one if you don't want to." 10:24 GA: "Camera shy?" 10:24 AC: "No--o I want to um, just yes I haven't.. taken many pictures..." 10:24 GA: "Aw, well, we're going to make a ZILLION new memories!" 10:24 GA: "And by the end of it, you will ROCK that scrapbook!" 10:25 GA: "Your gleaming countenance will be the DYNAMITE of this here palace!" 10:25 AC: Duck's smile widens and then she pauses briefly. "Could.. um.. could we get a few of my friend I think.. he's getting sent um home after the wedding." Duck is blushing furiously at Rita's words. 10:25 GA: "Sure!!" 10:26 GA: "And I won't post anything publicly you aren't comfy with, don't worry." 10:26 AC: Duck pulls on her hood strings again, "Thank you, I-I appreciate it." 10:28 GA: "You wanna go do that now? Or perhaps you want to just hang out up here?" 10:28 AC: "If you.. want to or um. Don't mind we could.. visit him?? They should let me through.." 10:28 GA: "Sure! I'm down for whatever. I don't have any tutors today!" 10:29 GA: "Although I have been learning a little bit of sign language since that dinner!" 10:29 GA: "From one of my tutors." 10:29 AC: Duck smiles incredibly brightly, jumping slightly in delight. "Oh I'm glad! I'm sure he'll appreciate that." 10:30 GA: "Great! I'm still stuck on the basic stuff though, so, don't play up my fluency too much." She smiles, happy to see her new friend happy! 10:31 AC: "Should we go now..?" 10:32 GA: "Oh, well, do you want my makeup or to borrow an outfit or anything?" 10:32 GA: "To look EXQUISITE for the pictures!" 10:34 GA: "Well, not that the more tailored things would fit. I think you're a tad skinnier!" 10:34 GA: "But the makeup is one size fits all!" 10:34 GA: "As are many of the capes." 10:34 AC: "Oh uh, I don't um I don't know how to do.. make up um. And I. Uum." Duck looks nervous again. 10:34 GA: "You don't know how to do makeup!" 10:34 GA: "Well, that's fine, girl. Break those feminine bonds!" 10:35 GA: "If you DO want to know, I am. SO. into makeovers. And teaching people things." 10:35 AC: "I think I'll stay like this uh, for now..." she grabs and twirls her braid, "Um okay. I wouldn't mind that.. having maids do everything is.. weird." 10:36 GA: "Yeah, right? I'm not into it." 10:36 GA: "The maids are very nice, of course. I just don't want to feel like a toddler!" 10:37 AC: "Um, yes," Duck sighs. "If I wanted to do things on my own I wouldn't know how if they kept doing it..." 10:37 GA: "Yeah! See, that's why spending the first 13 years of your life as a pseudo-orphan is the way to go." 10:38 AC: Duck laughs. "That's one way to see it?" 10:38 GA: "Anyway, let's head off! To the... to the dungeons! Hm, not quite as cheerful when said out loud." 10:39 AC: Her smile falls a little bit, "No, no it's not um. Follow me." 10:39 AC: She grabs Rita's wrist and heads off. 10:39 GA: "And off we go!" Category:Rita Category:Duck